


El ansia.

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y cómo ellos, siendo poseedores de dos grandes egos, podrían llevar una situación así?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ansia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto a decir verdad, ya que no es una pareja usual y en realidad no son muy de mi agrado estos dos personajes, especialmente Andrew. Blaire me resulta más interesante por diversas cuestiones. Espero que lo disfruten, quizás no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero opino que es bueno salir de la zona de confort de vez en cuando. 
> 
> Oh si, como nuestro querido Andrew no tiene apellido, decidí ponerle Lane.

—No finjas —mencionó al apenas entrar en la habitación, afilando su mirada en dirección a la mirada contraría, apretando ligeramente el pomo de la puerta.

La mirada contraría parecía sorprendida por un momento, más una amplia sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios al poco tiempo, dejando de lado aquel papeleo que insensatamente revisaba día a día por el protocolo de aquella clínica.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —

 —No finjas. —Esa era la única oración que repetía, sin cambiar de expresión. Era casi divertido notar la molestia y el enojo en la expresión del hombre. Sin embargo, pese a todo, no quería perder la compostura o verse involucrado en una de esas largas y tediosas charlas, por lo que borró la sonrisa casi al instante, como si con ese gesto intentara no darle más importancia al asunto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, por favor retírate y cierra la puerta, tengo una agenda muy ocupada —

—Deja de ser el imbécil corporativo por un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. —La voz del hombre denotaba molestia y autoridad. Siendo poseedor de un ego tan grande, Jeremy se limitó a alzar la ceja. Si antes tenía su interés, ahora había captado su atención.

—Cierra la puerta. —Se limitó a ordenar, notando como Andrew obedecía su orden, no sin antes demostrar su molestia en su expresión. Una sonrisa involuntaria se mostró en su rostro al saber que aún mantenía control sobre todo, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

Ambos hombres se miraron con un breve momento como si sus miradas dijeran todo lo que sentían en ese momento. La rabia se desbordaba por la azul mirada de Andrew, quien a paso lento se acercó al escritorio de su jefe.

Poco le importaba realmente que fuera su superior y quien firmaba los cheques que eran entregados durante cada pago, estaba más que dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara en ese momento. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Jeremy reflejaba aquello que sus actos decían día con día: me importa una mierda lo que pienses o sientes.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema o tu molestia en realidad, creo que te doy las suficientes libertades para que hagas lo que quieras con los pacientes, ¿qué acaso no estas conforme con eso? —la voz de Jeremy siempre se alzaba, imponiendo, manteniendo su postura de jefe en todo momento.

— ¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando hablas? ¿Escuchas lo estúpido que suenas? —

El silencio rondó a ambos hombres mientras se miraban frente a frente, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera retroceder ante sus comentarios o ideas. Era muy difícil su convivencia, dado que había cierto parecido en sus caracteres, no queriendo demostrar debilidad ante ninguna situación, siempre queriendo el control de todo. Es por esta razón que se había complicado tanto su “relación”. Era difícil lidiar con alguien que fuera tan parecido cediera en algún momento.

—No creí que fueras del tipo que disfrutara el drama, Andrew, creí que habías dejado todo en claro aquella ocasión, ¿o realmente te importó tanto aquel asunto? —Los ojos claros de Jeremy se mantenía afilados, como si se tratara de un depredador.

Era como si estuviera en su hábitat, rodeado de empleados y subordinados, conociendo bien su posición y sabiendo cómo moverse, de tal manera que lograba colocar a la empresa dentro del rango de mayores prestigios en cuanto avances científicos y tecnológicos. Jeremy sabía cómo controlar cada situación en su vida, sabiendo dominar bien su entorno.

Era de esperarse que los empleados que estuvieran bajo su cargo contaran con la misma falta de escrúpulos. Pese a que eran criminales, la mayoría de los pacientes dentro de las instalaciones eran víctimas de los experimentos, los cuales eran aplicados en contra de su voluntad.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sufrido un daño irreparable a su psique, empeorando su condición considerablemente. Y como si el daño no fuera suficiente, existían doctores como Andrew, que abusaban de su autoridad para sobrepasarse con los pacientes, como si aquello fuera la confirmación de que no existía una justicia dentro de aquellas habitaciones blancas.

—Es difícil pasarlo por alto considerando que tengo que ver tu rostro todos los días, ¿no te parece? —

—No pensaba que fueras tan sentimental, Andrew. —

—Y yo no creía que tú fueras tan cínico. —

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Jeremy, mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto ahora? Todo apuntaba que ese pequeño desliz había sido un gran error, de principio a fin, pero Jeremy no era de ese tipo de personas que lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Todo había comenzado hace poco, en algunas de las reuniones para ver los avances del proyecto “Walrider”. Los diferentes pacientes parecían estar respondiendo de forma positiva al proyecto, mostrando diferentes etapas del sueño, empezando a experimentar reacciones al ser expuestos a los diferentes tratamientos. Jeremy estaba complacido.

Siempre que las cosas salían de acuerdo a lo planeado, su humor cambiaba y se sentía un ambiente mucho más relajado dentro de las instalaciones, incluso existía un mejor ritmo al momento de comunicar las diferentes inconformidades que existían en los laboratorios. Es aquí en donde Jeremy se enteró de las diferentes quejas que había en torno de a uno de los doctores, en donde sus diferentes tratos a los pacientes y a algunos empleados eran de carácter ofensivo: Andrew.

Uno tras otro, las diferentes quejas se esparcían a los oídos de Blaire, quien se limitaba a levantar una ceja y asentir ante todos ellos, prometiendo que atendería en cuanto antes aquel incomodo asunto,  saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la zona en donde las investigaciones se realizaban.

Al ser un edificio de máxima seguridad, ordeno a uno de los guardias resguardar las instalaciones en lo que arreglaba algunos “asuntos laborales” con uno de los científicos antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto, ampliando su sonrisa al encontrarse a Andrew distraído, mirando en las pantallas de las computadoras los diferentes cambios en la actividad cerebral de uno de los pacientes.

—Hola señor Lane, veo que se encuentra muy ocupado revisando los diferentes avances, ¿me permitiría un momento para hablar con usted? —

Andrew se sobresaltó al momento, ya que nunca escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se giró y notó la mirada y el semblante divertido de su jefe, lamentando internamente que le tomara desprevenido y con la guardia baja, asintiendo a su petición.

—Claro Blaire, ¿es acaso sobre los recientes avances del proyecto? Creemos que el sujeto que mejor responde es Billy Hope, parece que incluso puede escuchar al Walrider cuando…—

—No, ya me enteré de todos los avances, muchas gracias por compartir esa información, señor Lane. Lo que me trae aquí es algo de carácter mucho más personal que está afectando el ambiente laboral dentro de estas instalaciones, algo que lo involucra directamente a usted, señor Lane. —

Por un momento, ambos hombres se miraron con detenimiento, reflejando diversas emociones. Parecía como si Andrew hubiera sido descubierto hurtando algún dulce antes de la cena, o por lo menos así se sentía ante aquel aparente “regaño” por parte de su superior. Bajo la cabeza por un breve momento antes de asentir, soltando una ligera risa antes de acercarse a paso lento hacía Blaire.

—Tal parece que hay algunas personas que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada. Es una lástima que me vea involucrado en tales chismes de oficina, creía que esta empresa era un sitio mucho más respetable al momento de interactuar con mis diferentes colegas de trabajo. —

— ¿Realmente tienes el cinismo para decir que no son respetables, dado tus recientes comportamientos? — Jeremy notaba como Andrew mantenía casi la misma postura de autoridad, como si no se viera intimidado ante las diferentes actitudes que presentaba. Aquello despertó un genuino interés en él, algo que rara vez era despertado por algún subordinado, queriendo ver cuál sería el límite en aquello.  Intentó mantener la compostura nuevamente.

—Le pido una disculpa entonces si mis aparentes actitudes fueron malinterpretadas por mis compañeros, prometo que ya nunca volverá  a pasar entonces. —Andrew colocó una mano en el pecho, en señal de su “promesa” mientras que la atenta mirada de Jeremy continuaba observando en su dirección, notando aquel sarcasmo que impregnaba tanto su voz como su postura.

A paso lento, pero firme, Blaire se acercó a Lane, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros antes de terminar por estrellar el cuerpo contrario contra una de las paredes más cercanas, reflejando una mirada y sonrisa en su semblante, similar al semblante que minutos antes Andrew reflejo.

— ¿Acaso crees que esto es una jodida broma? —la mirada que Andrew le dio le bastaba como una pequeña satisfacción personal ante aquel sentimiento de superioridad que siempre sentía, pero Jeremy siempre quería más. No era como si fuera la primera o la última vez que usaba su cargo para obtener ventajas sobre el resto de las personas, estaba acostumbrado a prácticamente pisotear a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente. Todo era válido para poder llegar a la cima, se decía a si mismo cada mañana.

El rostro de Andrew reflejaba confusión, no sabiendo que hacer en un caso como este. ¿Acaso era una especie de lección por parte de su jefe? ¿Una forma de “castigar” sus malas intenciones con el resto? No sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar, pues nunca se había visto en una situación inversa, en donde él estuviera a merced de las decisiones ajenas de alguien más, al menos no en una situación como esta. Una parte de él estaba realmente _interesado_ por saber qué tipo de ritmo tomarían las cosas a partir de este momento.

En un movimiento fluido y, de cierta forma, inesperado, sus labios llegaron a rozar los labios contrarios de una forma posesiva, sujetando el cuello contrario con brusquedad, como si reclamara algo perdido, algo que siempre había estado ahí, esperando. Andrew tardo un momento en procesar lo que estaba pasando, no sabiendo muy bien si corresponder a aquel gesto o empujar a Blaire lejos de su cuerpo, siendo dominado por aquel instinto que le indicaba continuar. Quién lo diría, después de un aburrido día en el trabajo las cosas empezaban a volverse interesantes. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, empezando a corresponder con el mismo ímpetu, mientras el agarre de Blaire sobre su cuello se volvía mucho más apretado, provocando un jadeo por parte del contrario. Andrew se separó al instante, tosiendo ante la falta de aire constante que experimentaba, observando el semblante de Jeremy, quien parecía disfrutar bastante de aquella visión tan particular.

— ¿Qué sucede, Andrew? Creía que te gustaban las cosas duras, parece que las disfrutas en realidad…. —

Jeremy no tardó mucho en soltarle, volviendo a azotar el cuerpo contrario mientras sus manos viajaban, de arriba hacia abajo, por sobre aquel cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en marcar con su propia boca grandes surcos rojizos sobre el cuello contrario. Andrew no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, atinando a presionar con ambas manos el traje de Blaire, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintiendo los jadeos y los gemidos graves de ambos inundando el cuarto, que cada vez se hacía más sofocado, más asfixiante.

Tomando firmemente su rostro, Andrew planto un nuevo beso en los labios de Jeremy, siendo él quien dominaba por un breve instante, mientras el ejecutivo era colocado sobre uno de los escritorios más cercanos, siendo acorralado en su propio juego antes de que su cuerpo entero reaccionara. Una fuerte mordida fue dada a los labios contrarios, provocando que Lane liberara sus labios ante la queja y el dolor de aquella herida. ¿Cómo las cosas habían tomado este rumbo?

 — ¿Es esto a lo que realmente viniste, Blaire? ¿Qué estás tan necesito por follar? —preguntaba con curiosidad y asombro en la voz, empezando a retirar a tirones la ropa contraría, revelando pronto parte del bien trabajado cuerpo contrario, sin que sus manos pudiera detenerse al sentir los pectorales y el pecho contrario contra sus dedos. Las manos de Jeremy tampoco se quedaron quietas, arrancando cuanta prenda pudiera arrancar del cuerpo contrario, chocando prácticamente sus labios ante la necesidad que sus cuerpos reflejaban en ese momento.

No sabían cómo había pasado las cosas tan rápido. Como había terminado abajo del escritorio, entre besos, caricias, mordiscos y diversos sonidos ahogados entre sus ansiosos besos, como pronto los rasguños se hicieron presentes, como pronto la lujuria y la emoción se apodero de sus cuerpos, viéndose lentamente involucrados en una necesidad casi animal, mientras la pelea de egos continuaba pasando. Jeremy no quería ceder, no estaba dispuesto a verse doblegado por nada ni nadie, pese a que el cuerpo de Andrew era apetecible y su miembro considerablemente de buen tamaño, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

De un solo movimiento, Blaire quedo a la altura del rostro contrario, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desabrochar su pantalón con lentitud, usando una de sus manos libres para tomar con brusquedad el rostro contrario. Andrew subía y bajaba la mirada, expectante. Había podido sentir la magnitud de ese miembro a través de la tela, sintiéndose algo impaciente por ver aquello por lo que Jeremy tanto se enorgullecía y alardeaba. Por suerte para ambos, los rumores estaban más que bien fundamentados.

Se quedó mirando por un breve momento aquel espectáculo de ante sus ojos, notando como el siempre pulcro cabello del ejecutivo yacía desordenado, como su miembro se erguía ante sus ojos, como su ropa estaba removida, revelando el trabajo de lo que debieron ser horas y horas en el gimnasio. Jeremy Blaire podía ser muchas cosas, pero vaya que era atractivo el hijo de puta, pensó Andrew durante ese lapso.

—Y bien, ¿qué estas esperando, una invitación o algo? Habré la boca de una jodida vez, Andrew. Si quieres te puedo mandar una fotografía al rato para que la pongas en una postal —mencionó en ese tono particularmente irritante en el que hablaba, como si denotara en su voz la inferioridad del resto del mundo ante sus ojos.

Y es que no era la primera vez que Blaire se veía en una situación similar. Si la fama de Andrew era conocida entre la empresa, la fama de Jeremy Blaire para con sus subordinados era legendaria. El tipo había tenido orgias prácticamente en sus antiguos sitios de trabajo, logrando evadir  en muchos casos los cargos gracias a la corrupción y el poder que había obtenido con el pasar del tiempo.

Para él no había nada más cotidiano que recibir una mamada en la mañana, o bien podría tirarse a su secretaria después de una de esas tediosas juntas ejecutivas de la tarde. No había razón por la cual la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres fuera un factor determinado en sus gustos personales, siendo no está la excepción. Por alguna razón, esto lograba despertar en Andrew una necesidad que nunca antes había tenido de probar el límite de aquel ejecutivo, tomando firmemente el miembro con ambas manos mientras su lengua salía de entre sus labios, logrando saborear un poco aquella sustancia amarga que lograba filtrarse de la punta.

Lane se sentía un tanto enfermo en admitir que nunca había probado algo semejante en toda su vida, sintiéndose un _adicto_ en poco tiempo a la sensación que experimentaba, logrando engullir gustoso la longitud bien proporcionada del miembro contrario, provocando que la cabeza de Blaire terminara colgando por sobre sus hombros. Andrew no había perdido de vista esto, considerando que nunca antes había sido testigo de tales reacciones por parte de sus antiguos encuentros sexuales, logrando disfrutar pese a ser de cierta forma dominado, no teniendo el control de la situación, como siempre lo había tenido.

Los movimientos iban de lentos a acelerados en poco tiempo, sintiendo como Jeremy terminaba por enterrar sus dedos con  brusquedad en las hebras negras de su cabello, casi arrancando con sus constantes jalones su cuero cabelludo. Andrew se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar al escuchar semejante espectáculo de jadeos, gemidos y sonidos por parte de Jeremy, disfrutando incluso de aquel trato tan particularmente brusco que le proporcionaba, sin poder evitar que sus manos se aferraran con firmeza a las caderas y los muslos contrarios, cerrando la vista al sentir el movimiento inesperado de Blaire contra su garganta.

El ejecutivo no tardo en llenar la boca contraría con aquella espesa sustancia, logrando que se escapara un ligero hilo de la misma por entre la comisura de sus labios, pese a ser engullida en su totalidad por el mismo Andrew. Vaya que podría correrse con el solo sentirle así, con el solo saborear aquella esencia particularmente espesa, relamiendo sus labios al poco tiempo mientras se separaba de su miembro, admirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Creía que nunca antes había visto algo igual, sintiéndose codicioso de poder preservar el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro entre ambos, el cual por supuesto, no sería el último.

 

Los semanales pasaron y para sorpresa de ambos sus encuentros no acabaron: se volvieron más recurrentes y pasionales conforme pasaron los días, estando entre sabanas sucias de un motel barato, entre cigarros y Martinis en copas sucias.

Resultaba realmente fácil dejarse llevar por los instintos más básicos estando juntos, sin poder evitar casi saltar el uno contra el otro al momento de estar solos, en la intimidad, sin que nadie fuera testigo excepto ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían tardado en ponerse de cierta forma rutinaria entre ambos, logrando con esto que el interés de Blaire se viera disminuyendo cada vez más, dando por sentado que aquello había sido algo fugaz para ambos. Por desgracia, no era la misma situación en la que se encontraba Andrew.

—Hay un nuevo empleado, llegó la semana pasada, tiene una esposa y un par de niños, es bastante joven. Se llama Waylon Park, creo que es muy tú tipo si me lo preguntas. —Andrew casi quería reír. ¿Acaso estaba evadiendo el tema? Aunque si debía admitir, no era como si no estuviera consciente de la existencia de aquel nuevo trabajador, más de una vez se lo había topado en los pasillos, siempre tan nervioso, siempre tan distraído.

—Sí, creo saber quién es, ¿el nuevo ingeniero, no? Parece del tipo de personas que nunca se han tocado en su vida, me sorprende que tenga hijos a decir verdad. Parece demasiado tímido y reservado, casi como si estuviera incomodo por existir. Creo que puedo ir a saludarlo en los siguientes días. —

El silencio era predominante en sus interacciones. Era como si las palabras resultaran difíciles de mencionar, puesto que todo se había dicho y hecho en un momento determinado. Jeremy no estaba dispuesto a volver a abordar aquel tema.

Era tedioso y molesto el hablar acerca de cosas triviales en este momento, más aun cuando el proyecto había tenido un retroceso por un fallo técnico, requiriendo los servicios de alguien completamente ajeno a todas las actividades ilícitamente realizadas. Debía poner las cartas en el asunto en cuanto antes frente a Park, sin mencionar todo el costo que causaría aquel retraso en el proyecto. Blaire tenía cosas más importantes en su mente.

—Si te portas bien y prometes ser un buen chico en estos días puede que te de las facilidades para que tú y el señor Park puedan tener cierta privacidad, ¿Qué opinas? —

—Parece como si le estuvieras hablando a tu perro, Blaire…—

—A veces siento que realmente es así. Ten un poco de dignidad. —

Andrew se levantó en silencio, caminando a paso y un tanto cansado hacía la salida. Quien lo sabría, quizás estaba cansado y asteado de pretender por tanto tiempo, de tener que sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera, de esperar por algo que nuca existió. Quizás las cosas resultaban así por ser parte de alguna especie de “castigo” ante tanta prepotencia de su parte. No era como si realmente se arrepintiera alguna vez de todos los actos que ha cometido. A decir verdad, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había realizado en toda su vida.

Andrew nunca se había considerado una persona “romántica”, si es que alguna vez pensó que aquel sentimiento existía. Sin embargo, no había una explicación más razonable ante aquella ola de sensaciones que experimentaba, ante aquella ansia que parecía crecer día tras días, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder frenarlo. Tenía ganas de reír ante la crueldad y la ironía que esa misma oración llevaba consigo.

Se giró lo suficiente para notar que Blaire volvió de nuevo a sus documentos, sin dirigir la mirada en su dirección, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No finjas —mencionó al apenas entrar en la habitación, afilando su mirada en dirección a la mirada contraría, apretando ligeramente el pomo de la puerta.

La mirada contraría parecía sorprendida por un momento, más una amplia sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios al poco tiempo, dejando de lado aquel papeleo que insensatamente revisaba día a día por el protocolo de aquella clínica.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —

—No finjas. —Esa era la única oración que repetía, sin cambiar de expresión. Era casi divertido notar la molestia y el enojo en la expresión del hombre. Sin embargo, pese a todo, no quería perder la compostura o verse involucrado en una de esas largas y tediosas charlas, por lo que borró la sonrisa casi al instante, como si con ese gesto intentara no darle más importancia al asunto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, por favor retírate y cierra la puerta, tengo una agenda muy ocupada —

—Deja de ser el imbécil corporativo por un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. —La voz del hombre denotaba molestia y autoridad. Siendo poseedor de un ego tan grande, Jeremy se limitó a alzar la ceja. Si antes tenía su interés, ahora había captado su atención.

—Cierra la puerta. —Se limitó a ordenar, notando como Andrew obedecía su orden, no sin antes demostrar su molestia en su expresión. Una sonrisa involuntaria se mostró en su rostro al saber que aún mantenía control sobre todo, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

Ambos hombres se miraron con un breve momento como si sus miradas dijeran todo lo que sentían en ese momento. La rabia se desbordaba por la azul mirada de Andrew, quien a paso lento se acercó al escritorio de su jefe.

Poco le importaba realmente que fuera su superior y quien firmaba los cheques que eran entregados durante cada pago, estaba más que dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara en ese momento. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Jeremy reflejaba aquello que sus actos decían día con día: me importa una mierda lo que pienses o sientes.

—No entiendo cuál es tu problema o tu molestia en realidad, creo que te doy las suficientes libertades para que hagas lo que quieras con los pacientes, ¿qué acaso no estas conforme con eso? —la voz de Jeremy siempre se alzaba, imponiendo, manteniendo su postura de jefe en todo momento.

— ¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando hablas? ¿Escuchas lo estúpido que suenas? —

El silencio rondó a ambos hombres mientras se miraban frente a frente, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera retroceder ante sus comentarios o ideas. Era muy difícil su convivencia, dado que había cierto parecido en sus caracteres, no queriendo demostrar debilidad ante ninguna situación, siempre queriendo el control de todo. Es por esta razón que se había complicado tanto su "relación". Era difícil lidiar con alguien que fuera tan parecido cediera en algún momento.

—No creí que fueras del tipo que disfrutara el drama, Andrew, creí que habías dejado todo en claro aquella ocasión, ¿o realmente te importó tanto aquel asunto? —Los ojos claros de Jeremy se mantenía afilados, como si se tratara de un depredador.

Era como si estuviera en su hábitat, rodeado de empleados y subordinados, conociendo bien su posición y sabiendo cómo moverse, de tal manera que lograba colocar a la empresa dentro del rango de mayores prestigios en cuanto avances científicos y tecnológicos. Jeremy sabía cómo controlar cada situación en su vida, sabiendo dominar bien su entorno.

Era de esperarse que los empleados que estuvieran bajo su cargo contaran con la misma falta de escrúpulos. Pese a que eran criminales, la mayoría de los pacientes dentro de las instalaciones eran víctimas de los experimentos, los cuales eran aplicados en contra de su voluntad.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sufrido un daño irreparable a su psique, empeorando su condición considerablemente. Y como si el daño no fuera suficiente, existían doctores como Andrew, que abusaban de su autoridad para sobrepasarse con los pacientes, como si aquello fuera la confirmación de que no existía una justicia dentro de aquellas habitaciones blancas.

—Es difícil pasarlo por alto considerando que tengo que ver tu rostro todos los días, ¿no te parece? —

—No pensaba que fueras tan sentimental, Andrew. —

—Y yo no creía que tú fueras tan cínico. —

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Jeremy, mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto ahora? Todo apuntaba que ese pequeño desliz había sido un gran error, de principio a fin, pero Jeremy no era de ese tipo de personas que lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

Todo había comenzado hace poco, en algunas de las reuniones para ver los avances del proyecto "Walrider". Los diferentes pacientes parecían estar respondiendo de forma positiva al proyecto, mostrando diferentes etapas del sueño, empezando a experimentar reacciones al ser expuestos a los diferentes tratamientos. Jeremy estaba complacido.

Siempre que las cosas salían de acuerdo a lo planeado, su humor cambiaba y se sentía un ambiente mucho más relajado dentro de las instalaciones, incluso existía un mejor ritmo al momento de comunicar las diferentes inconformidades que existían en los laboratorios. Es aquí en donde Jeremy se enteró de las diferentes quejas que había en torno de a uno de los doctores, en donde sus diferentes tratos a los pacientes y a algunos empleados eran de carácter ofensivo: Andrew.

Uno tras otro, las diferentes quejas se esparcían a los oídos de Blaire, quien se limitaba a levantar una ceja y asentir ante todos ellos, prometiendo que atendería en cuanto antes aquel incomodo asunto, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la zona en donde las investigaciones se realizaban.

Al ser un edificio de máxima seguridad, ordeno a uno de los guardias resguardar las instalaciones en lo que arreglaba algunos "asuntos laborales" con uno de los científicos antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto, ampliando su sonrisa al encontrarse a Andrew distraído, mirando en las pantallas de las computadoras los diferentes cambios en la actividad cerebral de uno de los pacientes.

—Hola señor Lane, veo que se encuentra muy ocupado revisando los diferentes avances, ¿me permitiría un momento para hablar con usted? —

Andrew se sobresaltó al momento, ya que nunca escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se giró y notó la mirada y el semblante divertido de su jefe, lamentando internamente que le tomara desprevenido y con la guardia baja, asintiendo a su petición.

—Claro Blaire, ¿es acaso sobre los recientes avances del proyecto? Creemos que el sujeto que mejor responde es Billy Hope, parece que incluso puede escuchar al Walrider cuando…—

—No, ya me enteré de todos los avances, muchas gracias por compartir esa información, señor Lane. Lo que me trae aquí es algo de carácter mucho más personal que está afectando el ambiente laboral dentro de estas instalaciones, algo que lo involucra directamente a usted, señor Lane. —

Por un momento, ambos hombres se miraron con detenimiento, reflejando diversas emociones. Parecía como si Andrew hubiera sido descubierto hurtando algún dulce antes de la cena, o por lo menos así se sentía ante aquel aparente "regaño" por parte de su superior. Bajo la cabeza por un breve momento antes de asentir, soltando una ligera risa antes de acercarse a paso lento hacía Blaire.

—Tal parece que hay algunas personas que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada. Es una lástima que me vea involucrado en tales chismes de oficina, creía que esta empresa era un sitio mucho más respetable al momento de interactuar con mis diferentes colegas de trabajo. —

— ¿Realmente tienes el cinismo para decir que no son respetables, dado tus recientes comportamientos? — Jeremy notaba como Andrew mantenía casi la misma postura de autoridad, como si no se viera intimidado ante las diferentes actitudes que presentaba. Aquello despertó un genuino interés en él, algo que rara vez era despertado por algún subordinado, queriendo ver cuál sería el límite en aquello. Intentó mantener la compostura nuevamente.

—Le pido una disculpa entonces si mis aparentes actitudes fueron malinterpretadas por mis compañeros, prometo que ya nunca volverá a pasar entonces. —Andrew colocó una mano en el pecho, en señal de su "promesa" mientras que la atenta mirada de Jeremy continuaba observando en su dirección, notando aquel sarcasmo que impregnaba tanto su voz como su postura.

A paso lento, pero firme, Blaire se acercó a Lane, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros antes de terminar por estrellar el cuerpo contrario contra una de las paredes más cercanas, reflejando una mirada y sonrisa en su semblante, similar al semblante que minutos antes Andrew reflejo.

— ¿Acaso crees que esto es una jodida broma? —la mirada que Andrew le dio le bastaba como una pequeña satisfacción personal ante aquel sentimiento de superioridad que siempre sentía, pero Jeremy siempre quería más. No era como si fuera la primera o la última vez que usaba su cargo para obtener ventajas sobre el resto de las personas, estaba acostumbrado a prácticamente pisotear a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente. Todo era válido para poder llegar a la cima, se decía a si mismo cada mañana.

El rostro de Andrew reflejaba confusión, no sabiendo que hacer en un caso como este. ¿Acaso era una especie de lección por parte de su jefe? ¿Una forma de "castigar" sus malas intenciones con el resto? No sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar, pues nunca se había visto en una situación inversa, en donde él estuviera a merced de las decisiones ajenas de alguien más, al menos no en una situación como esta. Una parte de él estaba realmente  _interesado_ por saber qué tipo de ritmo tomarían las cosas a partir de este momento.

En un movimiento fluido y, de cierta forma, inesperado, sus labios llegaron a rozar los labios contrarios de una forma posesiva, sujetando el cuello contrario con brusquedad, como si reclamara algo perdido, algo que siempre había estado ahí, esperando. Andrew tardo un momento en procesar lo que estaba pasando, no sabiendo muy bien si corresponder a aquel gesto o empujar a Blaire lejos de su cuerpo, siendo dominado por aquel instinto que le indicaba continuar. Quién lo diría, después de un aburrido día en el trabajo las cosas empezaban a volverse interesantes. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, empezando a corresponder con el mismo ímpetu, mientras el agarre de Blaire sobre su cuello se volvía mucho más apretado, provocando un jadeo por parte del contrario. Andrew se separó al instante, tosiendo ante la falta de aire constante que experimentaba, observando el semblante de Jeremy, quien parecía disfrutar bastante de aquella visión tan particular.

— ¿Qué sucede, Andrew? Creía que te gustaban las cosas duras, parece que las disfrutas en realidad…. —

Jeremy no tardó mucho en soltarle, volviendo a azotar el cuerpo contrario mientras sus manos viajaban, de arriba hacia abajo, por sobre aquel cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en marcar con su propia boca grandes surcos rojizos sobre el cuello contrario. Andrew no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, atinando a presionar con ambas manos el traje de Blaire, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintiendo los jadeos y los gemidos graves de ambos inundando el cuarto, que cada vez se hacía más sofocado, más asfixiante.

Tomando firmemente su rostro, Andrew planto un nuevo beso en los labios de Jeremy, siendo él quien dominaba por un breve instante, mientras el ejecutivo era colocado sobre uno de los escritorios más cercanos, siendo acorralado en su propio juego antes de que su cuerpo entero reaccionara. Una fuerte mordida fue dada a los labios contrarios, provocando que Lane liberara sus labios ante la queja y el dolor de aquella herida. ¿Cómo las cosas habían tomado este rumbo?

— ¿Es esto a lo que realmente viniste, Blaire? ¿Qué estás tan necesito por follar? —preguntaba con curiosidad y asombro en la voz, empezando a retirar a tirones la ropa contraría, revelando pronto parte del bien trabajado cuerpo contrario, sin que sus manos pudiera detenerse al sentir los pectorales y el pecho contrario contra sus dedos. Las manos de Jeremy tampoco se quedaron quietas, arrancando cuanta prenda pudiera arrancar del cuerpo contrario, chocando prácticamente sus labios ante la necesidad que sus cuerpos reflejaban en ese momento.

No sabían cómo había pasado las cosas tan rápido. Como había terminado abajo del escritorio, entre besos, caricias, mordiscos y diversos sonidos ahogados entre sus ansiosos besos, como pronto los rasguños se hicieron presentes, como pronto la lujuria y la emoción se apodero de sus cuerpos, viéndose lentamente involucrados en una necesidad casi animal, mientras la pelea de egos continuaba pasando. Jeremy no quería ceder, no estaba dispuesto a verse doblegado por nada ni nadie, pese a que el cuerpo de Andrew era apetecible y su miembro considerablemente de buen tamaño, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

De un solo movimiento, Blaire quedo a la altura del rostro contrario, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desabrochar su pantalón con lentitud, usando una de sus manos libres para tomar con brusquedad el rostro contrario. Andrew subía y bajaba la mirada, expectante. Había podido sentir la magnitud de ese miembro a través de la tela, sintiéndose algo impaciente por ver aquello por lo que Jeremy tanto se enorgullecía y alardeaba. Por suerte para ambos, los rumores estaban más que bien fundamentados.

Se quedó mirando por un breve momento aquel espectáculo de ante sus ojos, notando como el siempre pulcro cabello del ejecutivo yacía desordenado, como su miembro se erguía ante sus ojos, como su ropa estaba removida, revelando el trabajo de lo que debieron ser horas y horas en el gimnasio. Jeremy Blaire podía ser muchas cosas, pero vaya que era atractivo el hijo de puta, pensó Andrew durante ese lapso.

—Y bien, ¿qué estas esperando, una invitación o algo? Habré la boca de una jodida vez, Andrew. Si quieres te puedo mandar una fotografía al rato para que la pongas en una postal —mencionó en ese tono particularmente irritante en el que hablaba, como si denotara en su voz la inferioridad del resto del mundo ante sus ojos.

Y es que no era la primera vez que Blaire se veía en una situación similar. Si la fama de Andrew era conocida entre la empresa, la fama de Jeremy Blaire para con sus subordinados era legendaria. El tipo había tenido orgias prácticamente en sus antiguos sitios de trabajo, logrando evadir en muchos casos los cargos gracias a la corrupción y el poder que había obtenido con el pasar del tiempo.

Para él no había nada más cotidiano que recibir una mamada en la mañana, o bien podría tirarse a su secretaria después de una de esas tediosas juntas ejecutivas de la tarde. No había razón por la cual la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres fuera un factor determinado en sus gustos personales, siendo no está la excepción. Por alguna razón, esto lograba despertar en Andrew una necesidad que nunca antes había tenido de probar el límite de aquel ejecutivo, tomando firmemente el miembro con ambas manos mientras su lengua salía de entre sus labios, logrando saborear un poco aquella sustancia amarga que lograba filtrarse de la punta.

Lane se sentía un tanto enfermo en admitir que nunca había probado algo semejante en toda su vida, sintiéndose un  _adicto_ en poco tiempo a la sensación que experimentaba, logrando engullir gustoso la longitud bien proporcionada del miembro contrario, provocando que la cabeza de Blaire terminara colgando por sobre sus hombros. Andrew no había perdido de vista esto, considerando que nunca antes había sido testigo de tales reacciones por parte de sus antiguos encuentros sexuales, logrando disfrutar pese a ser de cierta forma dominado, no teniendo el control de la situación, como siempre lo había tenido.

Los movimientos iban de lentos a acelerados en poco tiempo, sintiendo como Jeremy terminaba por enterrar sus dedos con brusquedad en las hebras negras de su cabello, casi arrancando con sus constantes jalones su cuero cabelludo. Andrew se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar al escuchar semejante espectáculo de jadeos, gemidos y sonidos por parte de Jeremy, disfrutando incluso de aquel trato tan particularmente brusco que le proporcionaba, sin poder evitar que sus manos se aferraran con firmeza a las caderas y los muslos contrarios, cerrando la vista al sentir el movimiento inesperado de Blaire contra su garganta.

El ejecutivo no tardo en llenar la boca contraría con aquella espesa sustancia, logrando que se escapara un ligero hilo de la misma por entre la comisura de sus labios, pese a ser engullida en su totalidad por el mismo Andrew. Vaya que podría correrse con el solo sentirle así, con el solo saborear aquella esencia particularmente espesa, relamiendo sus labios al poco tiempo mientras se separaba de su miembro, admirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Creía que nunca antes había visto algo igual, sintiéndose codicioso de poder preservar el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro entre ambos, el cual por supuesto, no sería el último.

Los semanales pasaron y para sorpresa de ambos sus encuentros no acabaron: se volvieron más recurrentes y pasionales conforme pasaron los días, estando entre sabanas sucias de un motel barato, entre cigarros y Martinis en copas sucias.

Resultaba realmente fácil dejarse llevar por los instintos más básicos estando juntos, sin poder evitar casi saltar el uno contra el otro al momento de estar solos, en la intimidad, sin que nadie fuera testigo excepto ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían tardado en ponerse de cierta forma rutinaria entre ambos, logrando con esto que el interés de Blaire se viera disminuyendo cada vez más, dando por sentado que aquello había sido algo fugaz para ambos. Por desgracia, no era la misma situación en la que se encontraba Andrew.

—Hay un nuevo empleado, llegó la semana pasada, tiene una esposa y un par de niños, es bastante joven. Se llama Waylon Park, creo que es muy tú tipo si me lo preguntas. —Andrew casi quería reír. ¿Acaso estaba evadiendo el tema? Aunque si debía admitir, no era como si no estuviera consciente de la existencia de aquel nuevo trabajador, más de una vez se lo había topado en los pasillos, siempre tan nervioso, siempre tan distraído.

—Sí, creo saber quién es, ¿el nuevo ingeniero, no? Parece del tipo de personas que nunca se han tocado en su vida, me sorprende que tenga hijos a decir verdad. Parece demasiado tímido y reservado, casi como si estuviera incomodo por existir. Creo que puedo ir a saludarlo en los siguientes días. —

El silencio era predominante en sus interacciones. Era como si las palabras resultaran difíciles de mencionar, puesto que todo se había dicho y hecho en un momento determinado. Jeremy no estaba dispuesto a volver a abordar aquel tema.

Era tedioso y molesto el hablar acerca de cosas triviales en este momento, más aun cuando el proyecto había tenido un retroceso por un fallo técnico, requiriendo los servicios de alguien completamente ajeno a todas las actividades ilícitamente realizadas. Debía poner las cartas en el asunto en cuanto antes frente a Park, sin mencionar todo el costo que causaría aquel retraso en el proyecto. Blaire tenía cosas más importantes en su mente.

—Si te portas bien y prometes ser un buen chico en estos días puede que te de las facilidades para que tú y el señor Park puedan tener cierta privacidad, ¿Qué opinas? —

—Parece como si le estuvieras hablando a tu perro, Blaire…—

—A veces siento que realmente es así. Ten un poco de dignidad. —

Andrew se levantó en silencio, caminando a paso y un tanto cansado hacía la salida. Quien lo sabría, quizás estaba cansado y hastiado de pretender por tanto tiempo, de tener que sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera, de esperar por algo que nuca existió. Quizás las cosas resultaban así por ser parte de alguna especie de "castigo" ante tanta prepotencia de su parte. No era como si realmente se arrepintiera alguna vez de todos los actos que ha cometido. A decir verdad, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había realizado en toda su vida.

Andrew nunca se había considerado una persona "romántica", si es que alguna vez pensó que aquel sentimiento existía. Sin embargo, no había una explicación más razonable ante aquella ola de sensaciones que experimentaba, ante aquella ansia que parecía crecer día tras días, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder frenarlo. Tenía ganas de reír ante la crueldad y la ironía que esa misma oración llevaba consigo.

Se giró lo suficiente para notar que Blaire volvió de nuevo a sus documentos, sin dirigir la mirada en su dirección, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad...no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.


End file.
